


夜奔

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: *流亡的杀手，决定带可怜的小雏妓一起逃走。





	夜奔

**Author's Note:**

> 下次争取写纯骚包·出来卖的·达米安。我超喜欢写出来卖的。  
好想看人往他短牛仔裤里塞dollar啊））

1

斯莱德是个杀手，一个无甚底线的杀手。但即便如此，他也绝对不会和小孩睡觉。

但现在局势骑虎难下。他身在异国，躺在这张宽阔、柔软的床上，然后，有个男孩跪在他对面，浑身光溜溜的除了脖子上那个丝带。他们还给他涂了有香味的油脂，深色的皮肤在昏暗灯光下，像丝绸一样泛着光。

十三，最大不过十四。

斯莱德想了想，关了台灯，把被子扯来盖上，一句话也不说，闭上眼。

他挨了十分钟，那小动物一动没动。

不管了，让他跪一个晚上吧。斯莱德挫败地想，他就不该搅进这趟浑水，只怪他那时莫名其妙的心软：男孩子看上去像只落单的小鸟，一直不肯仰望他，但嘴里又说着些隔靴搔痒的话——如果今晚没有别人买他，他就要按预约的和一个从圣菲波哥大的中年男人睡觉，而他不喜欢那个人。没有特指，然而可不就是说给斯莱德听的。

就不该问的，而且这小鬼还贵得很。

说到底，只救他一夜，又有什么意义？

就在斯莱德抓着枕头，心里恼火非常时，他听到一股窸窸窣窣的声音靠近他，床尾一直塌陷过来，直到能明显感到一个存在——那男孩现在在他胳膊肘旁。

然后，突然间，有一只湿漉漉的、发烫的小手在他脸上游走。从他脸的轮廓，到他的鼻梁，这小鬼甚至在捏他。

斯莱德低吼一声，又啪地打开台灯，那孩子果然跪在他脑袋旁边。

“我还没睡着。”

斯莱德尽量控制他的脾气。

男孩的绿眼睛向着他，不解地说：

“你买了我这个晚上。”

他说英语时像在嚼软糖。

“是的，所以你现在可以睡觉了。”

“你至少得碰碰我，”男孩非常擅自地拿起斯莱德的手，放在自己的腰上。

什么都没有的东西怎么碰。但那没什么曲线的腰也那么黏腻，让他那多日未近女色的心错误地抽动起来。斯莱德心里笑了笑，抽回手，“你不必这么努力，孩子，我没那个意思。还是说，你不习惯？你今晚可以睡个好觉了。”

男孩却很着急的样子，又把他的手拿回来，“如果外祖父第二天发现我身上都没有，我会被惩罚的。”

斯莱德望着他，眯起眼睛。他真的买了麻烦的一夜，是不？

他叹了口气，掀开被单，张开手，“过来吧。”

男孩投进他的怀抱里。他在那孩子颈窝吸了一口，闻到那股异域的香膏味，让他想起埃及某个小铺的味道，微微地勾引他欲望的末端。男孩吻了吻他的脖子，然后咬他的耳朵。

“我要怎么碰你？”斯莱德还是慎重，“我只要留点印子就好，是吗？”

“他会看我后面。”

如果那里不是被虐待过的，淌着血或者精液的。

斯莱德暗骂那老不死的，手一边伸向男孩身后，“对不住。”

男孩贴着他的脸颊，望着他的眼睛，冷静地说，“这没什么好道歉的，先生。”但他搂着他脖子的手变紧了。

斯莱德的手指很轻易地钻了进去。男孩的穴口被润滑过了，但又不至于松垮的程度，在斯莱德放三根手指时，突然有点吃力。也不知道这又是什么歪门邪道的秘技。

男孩知道，他外公说过，男人更喜欢不那么难，但也不那么容易进去的。他摸索到了这美国男人的阴茎，不太精神，这让他有些挫败，所以他温柔而有序地套弄它，一边与男人接吻。男人一直睁着眼睛，毫不沉浸其中，他讨厌这样，所以另一只手就孩子气地挡住他的双眼。

他在那个吻里感觉到男人的轻笑。这个男人让他性致高涨，而男人却不以为意。

所以当男孩离开他的嘴时，还不高兴地撅着嘴，这让斯莱德很不解。

“我咬到你了？”

“不，没什么。”

男孩摇头。又爬到他身上，一面接吻一面按着他的手在自己滑溜溜皮肤上游走。

最后斯莱德只好在未完全勃起时插进去，他只想快点结束，然后睡觉。讽刺的是，男孩坐进去的时候，他立刻被夹得完全充血了。男孩忍着眼泪，小手按在他的腹肌上，努力地抬起放下自己的身体。那些动作，虽然消耗力气，他却很驾轻就熟。斯莱德拿起他的手，奖励性地在他手背上一吻，然后身体一翻，把他压在下面继续。

“我来吧。”

斯莱德感到两只小手摸索着，攀上他的肩膀。他太小了，用这种姿势，脑袋才到自己的肩膀。男孩还在吸吮他肩膀，一面念叨着什么，那甚至不是西班牙语。

斯莱德相信这对男孩是一种折磨，所以他尽快地完事，其间似乎因为太快，男孩甚至被自己的哀鸣呛到了。等到他在他身体里射出来，男孩早已经满脸都哭花了。

他不知道说什么好，只好摸摸他的脑袋，“孩子，好啦。”

但男孩红着脸，让男人的手往自己两腿间去。他还没有射，因为斯莱德只顾着自己。然后，也没有什么高潮——但这很正常，会光顾他的，没有几个会管他要死要活。

斯莱德懊恼地“嗷”了一声，感觉自己发挥失常了。这也可以理解，他总无法敞开了心去操这个孩子。

“对不起，”他把男孩抱在怀里，捏住他的，“我会弄好的。”

2

“你可以睡那边。”

斯莱德觉得自己真是有够好笑的，什么事都做了，还在说这种相敬如宾的话。操，随便吧。他又把被子一拉，关掉了灯，这次他真的要睡了。他决心第二天不再来了，他要离开这座城市，然后让这孩子继续他的人生。糟透了，他今晚本可以和一个哥伦比亚小姐级的美人过夜的。

然后，他听到一阵摸索的声音，男孩钻进被子，似乎躺到他身旁，因为他温热的呼吸打在自己背上。

“我想知道你的名字，”男孩说。

斯莱德皱眉，但不想理他。

一声很细微的叹息。斯莱德的心开始难捱。然后，那双训练有素的小手，无比生疏与胆怯地抚上他的背；湿漉漉的额头抵在那上面。

“达米安。我知道你没有记住我的，”达米安的声音变得闷闷的，“让我再说两句吧，先生，我会很快睡着的。

“在我母亲走之前，我原本不需要这样。”

停下，我不想再听你编出来的悲惨身世，也许你甚至不是那老妖怪的孙子。斯莱德心里痛苦地煎熬着。终于，他转过身，让达米安一声惊呼。他压着音调，足以威压对方：

“你对每个人都这么说，是吗？这样就让人几次光顾？”

“不，现在为止，只对你说过，先生，”达米安的绿眼睛在黑暗中泛着干涸的光，“我不需要说这些，他们就会再来。你知道的，我很**少见**，他们的爱好也见不得人。”

斯莱德又觉得自己走错了棋。

“我母亲走以前，我也许和你的孩子们一样普通，”达米安抚上他的肩膀，“只是，我是个意外的孩子。”

“她走了，没有带上我。也许有我，那男人就不要她了。”

“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

达米安低头，“我只是觉得，再不说点什么，我会疯的。”

斯莱德感到又难过，又恼火。他最终还是理了这小孩，明可以让他知道，他也不过是那些烂人之一。但他也明明已经付出了那么多，那么不必要的温柔。所以，现在他感到更烦恼了。

斯莱德看着他，只摸了摸他的脸颊，而达米安眯起那一边眼睛，像猫咪。他不知道要怎么回答。

“你明天还会来吗？”

斯莱德摇头，“不会了。”

“噢，”达米安的声音里没有一点失望，“那很好。”

达米安突然紧紧地抱住他，然后放开，啄了啄他的唇。斯莱德吃惊地，看到他视线羞赧地别开。

“既然你要走，请忘记我说的吧。”

但他已经把一切变得难以忘怀。他窝在斯莱德的怀里，很快呼吸变得轻盈。

3

第二日，斯莱德睁开眼睛，看见房间的墙壁被涂成蜂蜜色，烂熟的早晨。天花板上波光粼粼，让他想起他原本来这里的动机。或许找一个美丽的女人，消解他流亡的哀愁；确切地找一个看得见海的住处。他唯一得到的，是一个孩子努力的性爱。

达米安就在他旁边，搂着他的脖子，睁着眼睛，看他看个不停。

“早上好。”

他醒了有多早了？难道就一直盯着自己到现在？男孩的眼睛无法给他回答。达米安明显地喜欢这个人，却也没办法披露给他所有。

因为一切，总是突然付之东流。

在斯莱德走出这栋小城最美丽的洋楼时，他站在那二楼阳台的下方，几朵火红的三角梅落下来，撒在他身上。还不是掉花瓣的季节。

斯莱德抬起头，看见一道影子一闪而过。

4

那一晚，他应该发动他的车的。但他遥遥地望着那栋莺声燕语的洋楼，在夜色四合时，放出几乎照得它自己透明的光，他想起了那只不合群的小鸟，跟在他外祖父的身后。想起他贴在自己背上，自说自话的样子。

斯莱德点燃他的雪茄，最终再次去了那里。

5

再看见他时，达米安很是吃惊。而他的外祖父按着他的肩膀，满戴宝石戒指的手又皱又尖。他低低地笑，脸上满是一种奇异的自豪。

“不过，他比昨天的价格还要贵点，异乡人，”老人拿出嘴里的烟斗，“昨天的老主顾不大高兴，愿意付更多的钱。”

“告诉他他可以过几日再来，”斯莱德冷笑道。

达米安睁大了眼睛。

“那么您去等着吧，我们会把他洗得干干净净的。”

这一次，他们开始得很快。他抱着达米安接吻，手指在他臀缝摩擦，有意无意地略过湿漉漉的入口。达米安吮吸他的耳垂：

“嗯……你接下来几天都不走了？”

这时斯莱德才想起来他为什么吃惊。

他顿了顿，“那只是随口一说。”

说完，他把阴茎塞进达米安的屁股里。意外的是，达米安根本没哭，只是轻轻哼了两声。他捏住男孩的下巴，男孩脸上蒙着薄汗，颜色微醺，但没有眼泪。

“我以为你又会哭鼻子。”

达米安却笑了一下，咬咬他的手，“我本来就不怎么哭。除非有人要求我一定要哭。”

“昨天你可是可怜巴巴地哭了很多。”

“唔嗯，”达米安结巴起来，“我不想说。”

呵，想说时就一定要拉着他。似乎是怕他多想，达米安扭动扭动腰部，让斯莱德感觉他那根老东西在他肠道里左右碰壁，“先把我喂饱吧，嗯？”

斯莱德表现得还不错——虽然这种进步只会让他烦躁。他试着很轻柔地对付达米安，男孩喜欢拥抱，他就很听话地都凑上去。达米安先他一步到达高潮，他捏着斯莱德的手忽然收紧、发抖，然后深色的肚皮洒上了几滴白白的黏液。达米安疲惫又满足地倒在他身上，由他在自己身体里释放出来。

筋疲力尽后，斯莱德想把他拎开，但达米安像抱考拉一样不放。

“刚刚那是什么感觉？”他半合的眼睛里满是流连的情欲。

“什么？”

“你没有碰我，我就……”

斯莱德以为那只是正常的高潮，“你以前没有过？”

达米安摇摇头，为下一句话有些扭捏，“有的话，也许我会上瘾的。”

他当然没有体验过了。当其他人粗暴地插进去的时候，他最多能做的就是忍耐，尽力地去平复那些凶暴的，狮子般的人的愤怒。他们总是很着急，没来由地对他生气，自然他也一点都提不起兴趣。

“你还会来吗？我今天表现得够好了。”

“这不是你好不好的问题。”

斯莱德捏了捏他的后颈，伸手要去关灯，但达米安突然按住他，“我还想聊天。”

“……”斯莱德盯着他，结果达米安一点也没被吓住，“你想我聊什么？”

达米安爬上来，到他们几乎鼻尖相碰的地方：

“问我。”

“我没什么感兴趣的。”

当然是撒谎。

“就一个吧。求你了，如果你明天就要走了。”

“好吧。告诉我你外祖父为什么那样坏。”

“因为他讨厌我，我是累赘，然后他恨我母亲离他而去，先生，”达米安几乎笑了，“他一点也不缺钱，也不缺女人，你该看看他在别处的庄园，房子里全是人，地里种的全是钱*。但他爱他女儿——那种爱，然后他的女儿逃跑了，但是没带上她的儿子。”

达米安顿了顿，“他一心要我死，但又不能不榨点价值出来。我母亲走后，他说，我为什么不至少是个女孩。先生，他听不懂英语，是母亲教我的，我还能自己看懂那些书，我想去别的地方学习，但自那以后，我就只有这样的路子可走了。”

斯莱德沉默了一会儿，有些吃惊，“你……说了很多。”

“因为你允许我了。”

“达米安，”第一次喊他的名字，斯莱德有点生疏，“你可以也问我一个问题。”

“可以吗？”达米安抬起头，“你为什么来这里？”

“我是杀手，你听说过吗？”达米安摇头，“杀人，拿钱。但杀人在我的国家是很严重的事，我暂时回不去了，所以我只能到处走。”

“我也想去别的地方。”

斯莱德笑了笑，“但到的地方再多，都不是家。”

达米安的目光暗下去，“家很重要吗？”

“是的。”

达米安从他身上翻下去，似乎失去了兴趣。斯莱德终于把灯关掉，他们一下处于黑暗中，天花板上又好像有了波动的海面。斯莱德闭上眼，他明天会走，然后在新地方找个美人，忘掉这个短手短脚的男孩。很迅速地，黑甜的梦乡已漫到腰间。

“真的有杀人反而得到钱的好事吗？”

达米安很轻地说。

“那么，我想请你杀一个人。”

斯莱德沉默了一会儿，转过身，“我恐怕你钱不够。”

“是的，我没有。现在的我，有或者没有什么，都没有区别。但至少，我还付得起自己。”

斯莱德没有回答他。

“为我杀了那个人吧，然后我会永远跟着你，”他又很逞强、没有底气地补充，“或者你也不用管我，我会努力活着，直到我能杀掉他那天。”

达米安靠得更近了。

“你问我昨天为什么哭……因为我想，为什么会有一个人单纯为了帮我，而买我的一夜。你好像，是我不可能遇到的，”他说，“我想，第二天，你肯定会走的。你不喜欢我，但我希望你喜欢我。”

“你说你没有家，是吗？但是，先生，我们可以组成一个新的家。”

斯莱德的嘴唇，突然被轻轻软软地吸吮了一下。

“我肯定是爱上你了，”达米安落寞地说。

晚安吧，杀手先生。

6

达米安醒来时，美国男人已经不在了。他一丝不挂地走到阳台上，看到远处海面上，一艘轮船往南美的反方向去。他什么也没说，手无意间扯掉了几朵花而已，力度有些残忍。他坐下来，一边撕开花瓣，咬着牙，只流了一行眼泪。

7

斯莱德打开他的后备箱，取出他已经尘封一段时间的工具箱。手套，钢琴线，M1911，AWP狙击枪，毒药……取人性命，易如反掌。他相信，这里不似故国，这里的警察，至少一天后才会意识到他已经离开这里。

他选择手枪。他拿起那把银色的勃朗宁，仔细地擦亮它，再为它戴上消音器。

当天晚上，他乔装打扮一番，拉过一位美人接吻，不费多少功夫便摸清了这洋楼的构造，以及老板通常的去处。

他一转身，正看到那个男孩，被他外祖父拽着，站到一个啤酒肚足以压死他的男人身前。

斯莱德告别那位美人，去往他的目标地点。

8

达米安敲响门时，他在努力恢复他的平常心。他试着告诉自己，一生至少会遇到一次流星。即便他无比想跟着流星下坠，落到地球上其他的角落。

他的老主顾，从他腋下把他抱起来，笑着说，为什么抖成这样？

噢，不要哭了，爸爸爱你，我的漂亮孩子。

9

老人走入他华丽的房间，他的第一件事是要去拉开他的窗帘。那对面是粼粼的海面。

他不知道，有人从他的柜子里走出来——怪不得他，是杀手习惯性地走路无声。而他，只是个普通的老财主。他的确恐惧自己被他种种产业的竞争对手打死，但那大多发生在街头。

“你的孩子派我来了结你。”

他想说点什么，但嘴巴已经被捂住。两道吹箭般的声音，他的胸口已开了几个血窟窿。

杀手迅速把他丢在地上，一面拉开沾血的窗帘。他走到那个阳台上，那里的视野比他前两日看到的还要好。他很爱看着海，因为思念。

10

达米安坐在他老主顾的大腿上，任那肥腻又难闻的舌头在自己脸上游走。他知道自己接下来的待遇不会好，因为这个人热爱“收复失地”。他闭上眼睛，只要忍过去就好了，只不过是过去多少夜晚中的一个。

但那个时候，杀手撬开了门锁。他无声地走近，枪管抵在那人太阳穴，在后者还来不及反应时开了枪。

达米安睁开眼，因为他感觉有滚烫的东西突然甩在他脸上。他看着男人倒在自己身旁，而鲜血迅速地漫开来。

“嘘。”

站在他面前的男人撕开自己的胡子和假发，示意他不要说话。他走近达米安，用手套擦掉他脸上的血迹，捧住他的脸吻了吻，如饮美酒。

“我为你杀了两个人。”

杀手目光忧郁地说。他收起他的武器，径直走向那个阳台，翻过那里轻松地跳了下去。他没喊上达米安，但他知道达米安会跟过来。

果然，那阳台上冒出一颗小脑袋。男人仰望着，摊开他的手，颠了颠，这却让达米安迟疑了。但男人的目光很坚定，于是达米安坚定了决心，他跳下去，闭着眼，还是不太相信。但对方稳稳地接住了他。

达米安窝在他的怀里，好像还不敢相信目前的一切。男人脱下自己的风衣，把他裹起来。

“我们现在要去哪里呢，先生？”

“我们离开这里。”

END

*大麻）

一开始我不知道现代杀手有啥武器，就去查了杀手47的常用道具。杀手47在第五部还是第四部里也有一个复制人女儿，相信在不久她会有可操纵的那天。（所以杀手猎人男主总是有一个女儿吗…………）


End file.
